When 3 days end
by TigerlilyDaley
Summary: 1st story in the Solangelo series, about what happens on the 3rd day Nico is in the infirmary


Nico had been in the infirmary for 3 days and his skin had finally turned pink again. His eyes had settled back to a calm, brown colour and he had the strength the move his legs off the hospital bed. 'But can I stand?' He thought to himself, hissing as his feet touched the cold floor, the first external thing he had touched other than Will in the last few days.

Will.

He had been right all along; Nico had needed to stay in the infirmary no matter how little he wanted to. The shadow traveling he had used in the war had ruined him and it should have taken him weeks to make it back to full health. 'How had he done it?' Nico tried to stand up and managed for about a minute before slamming his hand down onto the table next to him, his legs buckled under him and his eyes fogged over.

"Oof!" Nico moaned as he slumped down onto the floor but before his head hit it a soft hand cupped his face, another under his shoulders and his decent was softened.

A nurse ran in but was waved away by Will as the two boys were laid on the floor, tangled together and close to falling asleep. "Why Nico, I tried so hard to get you back to health, couldn't you just wait another day for me to get my energy back to channel it into you?" Nico's eyes widened as he realised why his health was so good already.

"Will! Why won't you just let me heal like a normal person, or die, I don't care and trust me, no one else does." He looked away, trying to slowly push himself away from the boy that had saved his life and nearly killed himself doing so. The boy in question had tears streaming down his face and grabbed Nico's face in his rough, calloused hands.

"There are so many people who care Nico. Your sister, your friends. Me." He looked up through his messy fringe "I care." Nico looked deep into his eyes, not wanting to admit it but secretly wanting Will to care about him.

"Why?" Will looked confused at the question and quietly muttered back. "I want to be your… friend… who's a boy." Nico scrambled back but his back hit the bed and he just slumped down again. He wasn't expecting a friend, let alone a… crush. He had to admit Will was definitely his type but he never expected it to be reciprocated so he had given up on it a while ago.

"Im sorry Nico! I shouldn't have said boyfriend, I mean im not your type obviously and, and…" Nico held up a frail finger and Will stopped talking. "Do you really like me Will?" Will's eyes widened and he nodded his head violently hoping as much as possible that he wasn't dreaming.

"Well I guess I like you too. I mean if you want me to. I'd like to be your friend… boyfriend… friend who's a boy." Will held his face still and gently kissed his, pressing his back against the hospital bed and Nico felt a spike of energy pass through him as Will's powers took over. He pulled away and both of them glowed.

"Boyfriend. I like boyfriend." Will said out of breath "I like my boyfriend too." Nico replied and they both laughed gently into each other. "Will you stay with me tonight Will, I don't want you to leave me alone with my nightmares." Will kissed him again then pulled him up onto the hospital bed. "I'll never leave you again." Kayla walked in as he said that and squeaked happily.

"Im staying here tonight Kayla, don't tell the others leave that to us, goodnight sis." She squealed again and hugged the two boys together before running off shouted "Sorry, sorry!" Back at them and Will went bright red. "She seemed nice." Nico choked out through bated breath and the remainder of tears before pulling Will to lie down next to him, their foreheads pressing together, just gazing into each other's eyes and taking it all in. The hospital was silent at this time in night and they could only hear their own matched breathing.

Nico smiled at Will but then his face scrunched up and he drew his head back. Will went to hold him and ask what's wrong as Nico sneezed violently onto the pillow and fell off the bed and onto the floor, groaning but laughing at the same time. "Ahhh! Nico are you dying! We need a nurse! Help!" Will was completely freaking out until Nico finally got off the floor and held Will's shoulders looking into his eyes. "Will." The blonde haired boy looked startled but realised slowly that his boyfriend wasn't dying. "Will I have a cold, stop worrying, I just might need some rest. Im sure you could help me there." He raised his eyebrow and Will realised what he meant and gently nodded. "You don't have anyone else staying in your cabin do you Nico?" Nico shook his head and they kissed again, the only sound in the hospital now being the quickening beeps coming from Nico's heart monitor.

* * *

Hey guys I decided to take a break from RWBY to do some of my OTP! SOLANGELO! Reviews are welcome and loved. Part 2 is now up s/12793040/1/You-can-hide-this-all-you-want-but-right-now-you-belong-to-me- Tschuss


End file.
